Captain Jess Hook
by Hawk Mistress
Summary: Captain James Hook captures a ship that is treading his waters in Neverland. The beautiful young captain of this ship draws his attention and interest. He takes her under his wing, teaching her everything he knows about the sea. She confesses something to him and he wonders just how far he can take their relationship... (Later Chapters rated M)


Prologue

**A/N: This scene takes place before Captain Hook's hand was cut off by Peter Pan. I also want to point out that this Captain Hook is based off of Jason Isaacs' sexy portrayal of the villain 3 Hope you all enjoy!**

**Love,**

_**Hawk Mistress**_

Captain James Hook stared at the sky from the bow of his ship the _Jolly Roger._ His cold ice blue eyes flicked to the horizon, gleaming with an eager light as the lookout called the long awaited "Land ho!" Jas Hook smiled evilly to himself at the thoughts racing through his mind as London's port came into sight.

He didn't really care what his crew did tonight... Tonight was about him downing a strong brewed ale and getting a beautiful woman into a bed, whether she wanted to or not. The _Jolly Roger _ported and Hook raised his fist and hollered to his crew.

"Alright ye scurvy dogs! Be back here tomorrow as soon as the sun rises or ye will never set foot on me ship again!"

His crew yelled their excitement and rushed past him. Hook watched them for a moment and turned to his first mate, Smee.

"Smee, stay and watch the ship. I'll send a woman and an ale to ye."

The captain didn't even bother to wait and hear his response, he just kept walking and headed straight for a pub. He got an ale and downed it quickly. It had been months since he had tasted the burning liquor. As he began to drink another he saw a woman watching him out of the corner of his eye. James Hook turned to look at her and she visibly tensed up when his cold blue eyes met hers. Hook turned back to his drink and his thoughts.

He felt an arm slide around his shoulders and lips press against his ear.

"You look like you could use some help," a woman whispered in his ear.

"Help with what exactly," he growled, taking a huge swig of his drink.

Hook had no interest in the woman that spoke in his ear, he could tell without looking that it wasn't the woman who had been staring at him. This woman's hand slid down his front to his crotch.

"Getting some relief..."

"Back away lass. I have no interest ye," he said harshly, shaking her off.

"Your loss. You don't know what you're missing."

The woman turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"I'm not interested in ye lassy, but I have someone who is."

He sent her to the _Jolly Roger _with an ale in hand.

A few minutes later, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the woman who had been watching him get up. She walked over to him.

"Sir?"

He turned to look at her. His blue eyes ran up and down her body, undressing her in his mind.

"Yes, my dear?" Hook said kindly.

"W-Would you..."

He smirked. She was tongue tied. The pirate captain stood up and pulled her close without warning. He whispered in her ear, "May I take you to bed my dear?"

He heard her breath catch in her throat, but he could tell in her body language that she was giving in easily.

"Y-Yes."

Hook was used to having this kind of effect on women. He lead her back to the _Jolly Roger_ and straight to his quarters. There was a table with a map of the world on it with ships placed in different spots on the seas. His double cigar smoker was sitting on the table as well. She walked in first and he shut the door with his booted foot. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to his chest, his lips meeting hers roughly. They quickly tore off each other's clothing. He could tell it was her first time, in the way her hands were shaking and how feverish she was in the first few seconds of the kiss that had yet to be broken. In his mind he vowed to be gentle with her.

Hook pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her deeply. They spent the night pleasuring each other and he had been sure to be gentle, not wanting to hurt her. She fell asleep, curled up against his chest. Captain James Hook stared at the ceiling, listening to her steady breathing. He looked down at her, her brown hair cascading down her shoulders and across his stomach. Her skin was soft and intoxicating. As much as he enjoyed this woman's beauty, he needed to get back out to see. He wrapped her in the sheets off his bed and got himself dressed. He was just in his trousers, his black, knee high leather boots and a loose fitting shirt as he carried her off the ship.

Hook took her back to the pub and threw a coin at the owner.

"This woman needs a place to stay for the rest of the night," he said walking out.

He reached the _Jolly Roger_ just before the sun rose. His crew filed onto the ship; they all seemed re-energized and ready to take the sea again. Hook went into his quarters and he saw a parchment lying on the floor, rolled up. With a frown he picked it up and unrolled it; it must have fallen out of the woman's clothing. He looked at it with a new interest when he realized it was a map. A map to a place with treasure and where you supposedly never aged. The title at the top of the map was Neverland...

Hook walked out on deck and grinned evilly.

"Get to work ye scurvy dogs! Set sail!" he yelled in a terrifying voice.

He looked back down at the map.

"Now we be headed to Neverland mates," he said to himself.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the beginning :) Next chapter: Hook's daughter makes her first appearance! Rate and Review! Thanks!**

**Love,**

_**HM**_


End file.
